Prelude: Untitled
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: After a sudden order from thier leader, Madara, team Taka runs out and-... You know what? Just read the freaking story and stop trying to cheat with the summary, silly!
1. Chapter 1

They were leaving her home town of Takagature.  
The girl looked to her right, then to her left, and studied the new faces around her. She didn't know them, and she didn't know why she was here, nor hardly did she care of that fact, but she felt so odd as her eyes gazed upon them.

There was a girl, who, in her opinion, looked quite stern, then two other boys: the shorter of the two looking the most cocky while the orange haired one smiled at her every few moments. Then, there was another one, but s/he was infront of her, tugging the rope that bound her wrists together. The figured never spoke, but, she couldn't just go off and call it a man- much too short-and, even if the red headed girl seemed to take a liking to it, that didn't prove the gender either. With a small sigh, she looked at the darkening sky, signaling nightfall.

"Keep up," growled the one tugging her along.

"You ARE a boy!" she gasped, a sweet look on her face. "I just knew it."

They suddenly stopped. All of them, at once, stopped and one by one turned to stare at her. It was the large fellow at first, his brown eyes wide open in shock. Next was the red head, glaring at her ferociously, then the white haired one who seemed slightly bored. Last was, what she guessed, the leader of the group, and her heart seemed to stop as she realised that she opened her mouth for too long.

He turned towards her, his cold eyes boring into her skin.

She gulped, but straightened her composure. "S-Sir," she squeaked out, as if adding a word like that would make it all better.

The boy stared at her for a few more seconds before a small smirk crept over his features.

And, for a few moments, she felt safe, even in the abductor's possession.

"Keep up."

That was, of course, until he yanked hard on the rope, bringing her to her knees, and walked on.

Sasuke, ignoring her cries of pain from being dragged through mud and rock, quickened his pace just slightly. Hey, they weren't supposed to kill her, so this could be classified as 'using necessary force'.

Jugo, not used to seeing a woman treated in such a way, blinked in surprise at the Uchiha's actions. "S-Sasuke-kun, you're not going to do that the whole way, right?" he asked softly, trailing behind her, his hands wanting to pick her up from the dirt.

"And, if he did, Jugo?"

The man blinked, looking up at Karin. Surely she couldn't be so inept as to allow such a thing to happen to a person of her sex.  
"I.. I.."

Suigetsu laughed, patting his back, "He's doing what he sees best, it's not like she matters anyway."

"But," he mummbled, "She's just a kid.."

Suigetsu smirked. "She's obviously stupid if she thought she'd get away with insulting a prick like Sasuke," he whispered.

The two looked at thier cold-hearted leader.

"You're right," responded the man, still upset over seeing an innocent girl being dragged around like a whore.

"Besides, if she's so holier-than-thou, why does Madara want her so badly? She must have something wrong with her. Maybe she deserves it."

Jugo gave one more look to the form as she sobbed, cried and begged for mercy or help. Then, hardly being able to stomach it, he walked far past Sasuke, who seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, and tried to block out the noises as best as he could.

_At least_, he thought in a forlorn manor,

_At least we're close to the hotel.. Maybe I could help her then.._

* * *

Chapters are going to be short. Lol. Hope ye doesnth mindeth~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thankies to those who gave me feedback, I really appreciate it!**

A few hours passed before they got to their destination- mainly from Sasuke's slowing down to bask in the girl's pain -but they got there, and Jugo had insisted on sharing a room. '

"I'm the biggest," he stated, "If she tries to leave, I'll hold her down until we're ready to get going again."

A moment of silence passed as they conversed at the front, yet, after awhile, Sasuke agreed. The shortest man strode over to her, almost laughing at how sad she looked to him. "Up," he ordered, "Come on, get up."

She whimpered, feeling too hurt to move. The girl shook her head slowly and whipped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Stupid thing, you just don't learn, do you?"

The captive looked up, hoping that he'd understand.

"Get up," he sighed, roughly patting her arm, not wanting any passer-by's to see.

"I-I can't.."

Sasuke took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Well," began the boy, "You have legs, correct?" he asked, his tone abit softer.

She nodded slowly.

"They do work, right?"

Another nod.

He smiled softly, rubbing the back of her head, his fingers twisting through her dark hair.

Despite the past event, she closed her eyes and smiled into the touch.

Sasuke grabbed a tuff of her hair and forced her head into the ground beneath his feet, holding her face-down in the dirt.

Jugo looked away, biting his lip.

"Can you hear me alright down there?" he hissed.

She nodded slightly, making her whimpers soft.

"Good," he grinned, "Can you get up?"

Frantically, she nodded again.

Sasuke smirked, yanking her head back up. He let go of her hair and took a step back, noticing her catching the lost breath. "Well?"

With a few grunts, she rose, trembling in her mud-covered form. Determined and fearful, she stepped onward, too scared to breath in front of Sasuke.

Even Suigetsu took a step out of her way so she could stagger into the building. Yet, Jugo grabbed her shoulders as she began to fall and helped her to the room.

She, to him, smelled awful. Mainly because of the blood, sweat, and whatever they had to drug her through to get out of the forest. Cuts and bruises littered her body, and he couldn't help but hold her closer. "I'm sorry," he'd whisper every few seconds. "I'm so sorry.."

The girl, aching too much to really let his words sink in, just nodded and set herself down on the squeaky floorboards of the room as he slid open the door.

She wiped some mud from her eyes and hair, looking around every few minutes for the man that helped her in. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, watching him discard the red and black clad robe and search around the strangely large room.

"What do you want with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jugo ignored her voice, calmly sifting through the small drawers, his eyes alight with slight determination.

"What do you want?" she repeated, her voice getting abit louder. The girl took a small moment to not the soft, plush-like furniture that littered the old room. Maybe _everything _wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Soon, he found a small box and set it aside. Then, he walked over to her, outreaching a hand. "Come," he said softly, "We need to go before the others do."

She looked at it, unsure to trust the seemingly kind man. "But-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Come."

Her face twisted into a glare, slapping his hand away and rising on her own. "Who are you?" she demanded, abit of strength returning.

The orange haired man stared at her, plotting his next move. On one hand, he could try to answer her questions, but they'd probably take forever. Then again, it would help build trust..  
**_'Don't do it, Jugo,'_** a dark voice told him, **_'She'll just bitch and complain!'_**

_'Jugo-sama, please!'_  
He mentally turned his head to the new sound.  
_'Please, Jugo-sama, be a gentle man. Show her that you care. You know you'd love her trust!'_

His attention turned back to the girl, her scowl finally making his decision.

The girl's eyes widdened in surprise as the man slung her over his shoulder and walked off towards goodness knows where. All she could hope was that the salty smell came from an ocean close by.  
Soon, after he reached the hot springs, he set her down on the slippery rocks, taking a deep breath. "Strip, please." he said softly.

She backed away, shaking her head violently. "N-No, please, it's cold out.. I wouldn't want anyone to see.."

"I-It's not like that!" he blurted, holding his palms up, his face turning abit red. "Honestly! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

She eyed him for a few seconds, debating whether to trust him or not.

"I'm just trying to make you better," he said softly, putting on a sincere smile, "I promise.."

And so, with a few moments of consideration, she did as she was asked, quickly sliding into the warm water. The girl, like any reasonable woman would, tried her best to make sure that nothing 'important' to her was shown. The child glanced back up at the towering figure, hugging her knees to her fairly flat chest. "Okay, okay," she mumbled, "What are you going to do..?"  
The look in his eyes - those beautiful pain-filled eyes - had a sliver of trust and love in them that reminded her of a childhood dream. Even if this large man was part of Sasuke's group, she had a strong feeling he really wasn't going to hurt her.

Yet.  
Not yet, anyway.

* * *

**Lol. Sorry for the shortness! And.. The lack of anything lately.. ; I love you all! I swears! Feedback, please. (I mean, yeah, I've finished the rest of the chapters, but I want to know what you people want.. So I can add and subtract letters. Lol). So, until then, PEACE!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the muck dissolved instantly from her smooth body, and a small smile crossed his lips. He felt somewhat needed at this point, but not needed as in something to knock the door down or hold off ambushes. It was an unexplained neediness. Yet, deep down, he knew the feeling was only one-sided. Though, as long as he was helping-even abit-it made him happy.

Jugo grabbed a rag, dipped in into a clean spot of water, and brushed it against her cheek. Her face was the dirtiest (of which he could see), so he focused on that first. When that was clean, he poured some soap into her hair and lathered it in gently.  
"Does this feel alright?" he asked softly, looking into her dark eyes. "Or, should I go abit slower?"

The girl pressed her head into his palm, smiling brightly, her eyes closed. "No," she sighed happily, "No, I like this. Harder, if you wish."

With a small laugh, he did as he was asked, watching her pleasant expression and the cute way she giggled. Not once was the man tempted to look down at the now clear water. He wanted to, but he seemed to be having too much Innocent fun with her. Why ruin it by seeing her naked body?  
Those curves of hers could wait. Right?

_She looked up at him. "What is.." _  
_She looked down, letting him get the back. How was she to ask this?_

_"What's the matter?" he whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_ "Why don't you join me in here?" she blurted._

_ He froze. Had she just asked what he thought she asked? _  
_"Huh?" he stuttered, pulling her hair so she'd face him. "What did you just say?"_

_ Bitting her lip gently, she swallowed her fear. "Why aren't you naked too? In here with me?"_

_ The orange haired man blinked. Why wasn't he in there with her? She wasn't a bad looker. She had a cute voice too. He paused, imagining the things she would say if he were to.._  
_ Immediantly, he banished the thoughts, picking up a bucket of water. "I don't need to be in there-"_

_ "If I wanted you in here?"_

_ Was she horny or something? _  
_"M-Miss," he started, "I don't think you'd want me in there with you while you're-"_

_ "Naked?"_

_ Jugo closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah. Like that."_

_ Her wet arms slopped onto the edge and raised her up slightly, making her face even closer to his. "Would you ever hurt me if you were in here 'like that'?"_

_ He stared at her intuitively, looking from her soft, plump lips to her sparkling dark eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked softly, inching closer._

_ "Would you ever force me?"_

His eyes shot open as her teeth bite at his hand. "W-What?"

The girl giggled, holding his rough hand. "Can you?"

"Wash my back, silly!" she laughed, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

With a few seconds to register that he had just been having a daydream, his smile returned, scrubbing her back.

She didn't even bother to turn away from him so he could see what he was doing, and, when he began having trouble, she kept her head down and hugging his midsection. "Thank you," she whispered, "Go harder if you want to."

_She's submissive,_he thought light-heartily, _How cute! _There was another rush of the feeling of being needed, and he couldn't help but pat her back. "It's no problem, Miss," he whispered back, scrubbing harder to get the last bits of grime out. All was left was to rinse out her hair and soon, he did, dumping the bucket of warm water over her face untill all of it was out. She squirmed slightly, whining about how some of the water got in her eyes.  
"Well," he laughed, "You should've kept your eyes closed, silly!"

She kept one eyes squinted, almost crying.

He laughed again, kissing her forehead. "Is that better?"

"Oh, sweet piss."

Jugo's heart skipped a beat, looking up at the owner of the smug voice.

"Getting head already, Jugo?" said Suigetsu, slipping into the warm water. "Disgusting."

The man's face turned a deep red, immediately taking his hands off of her. "No! It's nothing like that, Suigetsu!"

The girl, in all her innocence, turned to face the other boy, slightly confused. "Getting head?" she said slowly, looking back at Jugo. "What's that?"

Suigetsu scoffed, folding his arms as he stood. "Hey, kid," he hissed, "I think you need to go."

She froze as she looked at the man. He had the same hateful look as Sasuke.  
Involuntarily, she grabbed onto Jugo's shirt, closing her eyes tightly.

He glared at his white-haired partner, rubbing her back for comfort. "It's okay," he whispered softly, "Just go back to the room. I'll be there shortly."

Childishly, she shook her head, feeling too scared to move.

He lifted her head up, giving a warm smile. "Please? I'll be right there behind you in a quick minute."

Hesitantly, she nodded, gracefully getting out of the water. He gave her a towel and she soon was on her way back to the room.

An unsettling silence befell the two in the few moments after the girl left; however, Suigetsu's glare said it all.

The larger of the two stretched and let out a fake yawn. "Well," he laughed, walking towards the door, "I better go-"

"Jugo," said the boy in a stern manor.

He paused, his hand lingering over the knob. He wanted to go, he really did, but the others voice was lined with concern, so he stayed. "Yeah?" he said over his shoulder.

"You know what she's here with us for, right?"

The man stayed silent. He knew all too well.

"Jugo-"

"Yes," he hissed, "I know."

"Then, why are you doing this? It's almost disgraceful," Suigetsu took in a deep breath. "C'mon, Jugo, you better than to treat a captive like that."

"She's hurt," he replied calmly, "I'm just making sure the gashes she received don't get infected."

He gave the other a look.

"You know how that old pervert is," continued the man, "He wants everything perfect."

With a roll of his eyes, he sighed. "She's going to be his-"

"I know," he yelled.

Another spurt of awkward silence.

"I know," he repeated, his tone going calm. "Quit your bitching."

Suigetsu looked at the full moon, shaking his head. "I just don't want you getting attached to something you can't have," he mumbled, "I'm not trying to be an ass, I just want you to know she's something that'll never be yours."

"Don't call her a 'thing'," he snapped. "She's a person. A woman."

"See? You're already getting close. God forbid you give her a pet name."

The other huffed, putting his hands in his pocket. "Whatever," he mumbled, walking off to his room.

With sympathy and a slight disgust, he watched the man saunter off to fulfill his promise to the girl.  
"Yeah," he scoffed, knowing Jugo didn't pay attention to him, "Whatever."

* * *

**What is this mysterious girl? Why is she so important? Who's the 'old pervert'!**  
**Suigetsu: Why the fuck didn't you bang her when you could? **  
**Jugo: Oh, shut the hell up, you pathetic piece of tuna.**  
**Sasuke: What's he talking about, Jug-**  
**Jugo: Nothing! Nothing at all!**  
**Karin: *too busy trying to get in Sasuke's pants to speak***  
**Me: ..Anyway.. Tune in next time for most, all or NONE of these questions to be answered! :D**

** End. **


End file.
